Field of the Invention
This invention relates to location and positioning systems for mobile communication devices; and more particularly, to an improved antenna system for GPS signal reception.
Description of the Related Art
As mobile wireless devices and applications become increasingly prevalent, location and positioning services based on global positioning systems, or “GPS systems”, continue to flourish. Current GPS receiver technology allows for low cost, high performance GPS receivers to be installed in an increasing number of mobile devices.
In the United States, the FCC 911 mandate addresses the requirement for location of cell phones during emergency situations available to dispatchers. Known as “Assisted GPS”, generally abbreviated as “A-GPS”, is a system which can, under certain conditions, improve the startup performance, or Time To First Fix (TTFF) of a GPS satellite-based positioning system. It is used extensively with GPS-capable cellular phones to address the 911 mandate.
There is a continued need in the art for antenna systems capable of improving TTFF and other metrics associated with GPS connectivity and mobile devices, such as, for example: link budget for the GPS link and speed acquisition time.
With the advent of multi-mode, or “modal” antennas, there are presented new opportunities to explore and develop novel solutions for GPS connectivity in mobile devices.